Un Hermoso Cielo
by soraDark666
Summary: [SORATO]Yamato jugando a las cartas gana boletos para abordar un lujoso barco y poder conocer el cielo de norteamerica, pero en el trayecto se encuentra con un pelirroja que esta fuera de su alcance, ¿sobrevivira su amor? CAP. 2!
1. Un dia de suerte

**Konichiwa!**

**Aquí les traigo otra historia de nada mas y nada menos que del SORATO... de ke mas...? bueno, va a haber de otras parejas (eso espero U)... pero la advertencia que les hago, y que pensaran que ahora si se me zafó un tornillo, es que parte de la trama la saque de una hermosa película (o como ustedes la consideren, porque a mi me encanta )... y por lo mismo que es de "esa" película va a estar un tanto cursi...**

**---Digimon, sus personajes y la historia en la ke me base no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a Bandai, Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo y al director de la película---**

**De acuerdo, ok, ya no los entretengo y...**

**A LEER EL FIC!**

-----

_UN HERMOSO CIELO_

_**CAPITULO 1---** Un día de suerte_

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

La mañana se hacia presente... la luna se había ocultado para de paso a la grandiosa luz del sol y así despertar en , Francia el brillo único que tenia frente a un día nuevo.

Según los habitantes de Inglaterra, ese día seria especial... por que? Porque un majestuoso se viaje se haría y un barco seria el guía de ese trayecto... un barco al que muchas personas le confiarían su sueño de llegar a Norteamérica... mucha gente, solo unas cuantas... que triste, no? Si... así era, pues aquel viaje, por la estancia, el largo trayecto y, además que seria la primera vez que se pondría en marcha, requería de buen dinero... pero claro que no todos tendrían los mismos servicios. El barco se dividía en tres: se encontraba la primera clase- y era ocupada por personas respetables, conocidas y de gran poder... lo mas ricos. Su lugar en el barco era en la parte de arriba, tenían la comodidad de tener una hermosa vista al exterior. Su camarote era amplio y muy lujoso, con varias habitaciones.

Después se encontraba la segunda clase. Estaban por debajo del "territorio" de la primera, ya no podían contar con muy buena vista y se comenzaban a observar mas humildes sus "dominios". Solo contaban con una pequeña habitación

Y muy por debajo de las dos anteriores estaba la tercera clase. Esta clase se veía que era la mas acudida, muchos anhelaban ese viaje, pero sus oportunidades y capital no se permitían dar el lujo de estar por lo menos mejor acomodados en ese flamante barco. Los camarotes estaban hasta abajo y por la ventanilla se podía apreciar ya a los peces, a la fauna y flora acuática... y en dentro de la estancia, habían dos literas, tenias que compartir habitación con personas desconocidas, además que el espacio era muy pequeño...

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

El puerto de Liverpool estaba repleto de familiares, amigos y personas simplemente ajenas al suceso llamado "Athlantic"(N/a, perdón, no c si así se escribe, no me gusta mucho el ingles U), Atlántico, en español... el barco de los sueños, fue como dijo su creador.

De verdad era flamante, hermoso y era claro que merecía tantos halagos por parte de la muchedumbre.

Mientras tanto, en unos de los locales del mismo puerto, se hallaba un bar donde los mas pobres iban a jugarse el todo por el todo en apuestas que delincuentes ofrecían.

Un pequeño y pobre bar, con cinco mesas y bancos en la barra, y en unos de esas mesas, en la ultima, pegada a un rincón, cuatro hombres jugaban "póker"... y el premio al ganador: 34 euros y dos pedazos de papel.

Dos hombres franceses, un italiano y un japonés eran los que lidiaban en su ultimo encuentro, antes que el Athlantic zarpará.

- y bien...? Este es el ultimo... aumento mi apuesta al doble...- comento el japonés poniendo 5 dólares, que era lo ultimo que traía en su bolsillo. Un rubio de ojos azules que portaba un cigarrillo en los labios.

- Pero Yama! – Exclamó su compañero, el italiano, preocupado de que su amigo se encontrara tan confiado. Apuesto joven de cabello un poco largo y totalmente desordenado color café y sus ojos de igual color al de su cabello. – No te confíes... – pero fue interrumpido por el movimiento de sus contrincantes franceses añadiendo mas dinero a la paga.

- No te preocupes Taichi... – sonriendo cínicamente. Cómo podía apostar mas dinero, y lo único que tenían, si aquellos chicos ya les habían ganado anteriormente! Además, ellos necesitaban esa ganancia! – Ya esta... – mirando despreocupadamente el rubio a los demás- aquí se decide quien se queda o quien va a Norteamérica...- desafiante – a ver Paolo, tu juego... – llamando a uno de los pelinegros. Paolo abrió su juego- uuuh... nada... y tu Taichi? – Poniendo nervioso a aquel castaño. Abrió su juego- solo un par... Mmm... – mostrándose un tanto decepcionado y Taichi enojo – Ahora tu – ordenándole al ultimo que quedaba. Le enseño la jugada – Wow... quintilla...- se deprimió por el buen juego del chico... – lo siento Tai... – le dijo sin levantar su mirada

- Qué! Yamato, que te pasa yo...! – se altero completamente

- Lo siento... - sin levantar su rostro – siento mucho que no vayas a ver a tu hermana en mucho tiempo... – con esas palabras interrumpió la celebración de Paolo y su amigo -–porque nos vamos a Norteamérica! Tengo flor imperial! – y aventó las cartas en la mesa y corriendo a abrazar a Tai dejándolo sin palabras

- Nos vamos a... NOS VAMOS A NORTEAMERICA! – Estalló de la emoción Tai abrazando ferviente a Yamato. – JA! BIEN HECHO!

Pero su celebración se interrumpió por el fuerte sonido del barco, a señal que ya partiría.

- Oh, oh... – dijo Tai

- Date prisa! – respondió Yamato tomando la gorra de Tai y recogiendo sus ganancias con apuro.

Salieron gritando del bar cosas como "nos vamos" "los quiero mucho" "gracias", cosas demasiado incoherentes pero llenas de felicidad.

Llegaron a una de las puertas que ya se estaban cerrando del barco. Hasta que apareció un guardia

- Hey! A donde van? – deteniéndolos

- Vamos a abordar el barco... –le dijo Yamato con burla

- Ya pasaron por la prueba sanitaria? – de nuevo les cuestiono el guardia con simpatía al verlos tan estrafalarios

- Por supuesto – afirmo el rubio

- Esta bien, pasen – y los dejo pasar

Mas atrás, arribaba un auto muy lujoso al puerto, aparcándose y saliendo primera una hermosa joven pelirroja, detrás de ella bajaba su madre, una señora elegante de pelo castaño y del lado del copiloto salia un apuesto Joven de cabello azulado como de la edad de la chica pelirroja.

- Creo que llegamos a tiempo... – comento alegre el joven – el precio de un boleto de primera clase es muy elevado, como comprarse un auto, jajaja – divertido

- Ah, sí? Entonces por que no nos quedamos aquí, podrías comprarte un auto no tendríamos que hacer la boda en Estados Unidos... – agrego con arrogancia la chica

- Sora! Compórtate! – le regaño su madre. Ella solo hizo mueca de rebeldía – deberías estar agradecida con Ken que nos llevara a su lugar de origen, cierto? – mirando a su futuro Yerno

- Por supuesto! Pero parece que a Sora no le hace gracia viajar en el mejor y mas grande barco, y en primera clase – y le ofreció el brazo a la señora para acompañarla y arribar mientras los sirvientes subían sus pertenencias. Sora se quedo atrás mirando con desagrado a su prometido y su madre que se encontraban feliz de la vida con la futura boda...

- Así que esto es el gran Athlantic... – olvidando los problemas con su madre y a su novio por un momento para concentrarse en el flamante proyecto del Dr. Rick, al que ella conocía desde hace tiempo.

- Verdad que es impresionante? Es el barco mas grande del mundo- le comento Ken.

-En serio?– de lo más normal del mundo y con un poco de burla

- Vaya! – se detuvo junto la señora Takenouchi y volteándola a ver – veo que a la señorita Sora no le impresiona nada... jajaja – se mostró simpático. La pelirroja solo desvió la mirada interesada en conocer la arquitectura de Athlantic.

- Buenos días, pasen...- les saludaron los trabajadores cordialmente quitando los abrigos de los recién llegados.

El barco lucía en demasía elegante por dentro, si por fuera te asombrabas, por dentro los ojos se te salían (¬¬), pues claro que tenia que ser, esa era la primera clase...

Hasta abajo del transporte, en tercera clase, pasaban Tai y Yamato alegres, saludando a todos y buscando por los pasillos su camarote.

- Hey, Tai! Es por acá! – Deteniéndose el oji-azul en una puerta y, sin titubeos la abrió, encontrándose con otros dos chicos de su misma edad... y como a toda la gente que pasaba, los saludaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida – hola, yo soy Yamato y el es Taichi..- señalando a su acompañante- mucho gusto – ofreciéndoles la mano. Ellos la estrecharon.

- Mucho gusto... Joe – le saludo de igual manera

- Koushirou... – sonriendo amistosamente – el gusto es mío

Yamato y Taichi les sonrieron como ellos solo sabían hacer... y se dispusieron a acomodar el poco equipaje que traían y a elegir las camas... claro que hubo golpes por parte de Yama por querer apropiarse de la cama de arriba, y logró...

_CONTINUARA..._

Notas De Autora:

**Que les pareció? Estoy segura que ya reconocieron de donde saque la idea, de ke película, no? Y como confío en eso debo decirles que no se confíen mucho, porque admito que tendrá varias partes de la peli pero... la mayoría serán mías (eso espero ññU), puede dar otro rumbo a la historia, ok?**

**Por cierto... por favor dejen reviews, siiiii? y si los dejan por favor ayúdenme, porke me enkuentro indecisa sobre que fecha poner, si la de el tiempo ke c utiliza en la película u otro tiempo mas allegado a nuestra époka, y de ser así, entonces nuk habrá existido aquél barco tan famoso, vale?**

**Y gomen por no poder actualizar "por quererte olvidar... eske kreo ke me predi por unos días y apenas lo estoy reeditando... gomen ññU**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**SYONARA!**

**ATTE--- soraDark666SORATO FOREVER!**


	2. Rojiza mirada tétrica presentación

_**Konichiwa, okaeri nasai!**_

**Me tarde pero este lo actualice mas pronto ke el otro ññU Ni siquiera con mi otro fic lo he hecho tan pronto ññU... pero como dice mi Okaasan "que cínica y descarada eres" ¬¬U y la verdad... si sta un poko tardado ste cap, verdad? y es que en ocasiones así es... jejeje... pero bueno... la época ya la elegí y si, será mas o menos por esos años que hablan en la película... para poder en ocasiones las prendas de vestir de los personajes que será muy anticuada, no?**

**---Digimon, sus personajes y la historia en la ke me base no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a Bandai, Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo y al director de la película---**

**De acuerdo, ok, ya no los entretengo y...**

_**A LEER EL FIC!**_

-----

_UN HERMOSO CIELO_

**CAPITULO 2**--- _Rojiza mirada, tétrica presentación_

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Al poco tiempo de estar en su habitación, Yamato acompañado por un viejo cuadernillo de dibujo, carboncillo, una armónica y Taichi salió con dirección a la popa... supuestamente a despedirse de Inglaterra y por fin realizar su fantasía... de verdad que estaban emocionados ¬¬U

- Adiós! Los extrañare! – Grito Yamato arriba de la baranda después de escabullirse entre toda la gente que si tenia el propósito de despedirse de sus familias o conocidos

- Oye... conoces a alguien? – Preguntó extrañado Taichi. Tai había presenciado la muerte de sus últimos parientes, sus abuelos... además, el mismo rubio le había notificado que ya no tenía a nadie de su familia con él, que se quedo solo, y Yagami era su único y mejor amigo desde poco después de la muerte de sus padres y hermano. Y, a pesar de tener muy lindo carácter, Yamato no era muy bueno en eso de conocer gente, era extraño, pero cierto.

- Claro que no, pero todos lo hacen – mostrando una sonrisa que no mostraba muy a menudo – Te voy a extrañar! Cuídate!- y siguió su labor. Y como no quería arruinar la diversión de Ishida se le unió a él y no pararon hasta que ya solo alcanzaron a ver puras "hormigas" en el muelle.

Después, cada uno tomó un camino diferente para conocer su nueva "casa" a su manera. Además que Yamato ya necesitaba un rato a solas, desde que tenia memoria había estado con su familia y después con Taichi en arrabales muy pobres y con casas cayéndose con cualquier débil ventisca que pasaba, pero no se engañaba, era pobre, pero le encantaba su familia, la comida y su convivencia entre ellos... y aunque conoció la escuela, la tuvo que abandonar... era como una ley: Dos hijos... o uno trabaja y pagaba la escuela del otro, o ambos trabajaban. Y, como el hermano menor era muy consentido y querido, su oni-san no iba a permitir que el pequeño Takeru a su edad de 8 años trabajara, así que decidió irse a trabajar, igual que su abuelo y padre, mas no iba a un local, se iba a divagar por parques, ferias o fiestas que se organizaban en la ciudad... y de qué trabajaba el pequeño de once años?... no se le complicó mucho, dibujar a carbón a las personas que tenían un buen perfil, a mujeres hermosas o el paisaje que ellos disfrutaban. Luego de dibujar iba con las personas para vendérselos, y más a personas o parejas de la tercera edad, que eran los que más le halagaban su obra y talento a tan corta edad... y si no dibujaba, tocaba melodías con su vieja armónica, el único y mejor regalo, para él, de Navidad cuando tenia cinco años y el pequeño de la familia apenas dos...

Muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a su joven mente de diecisiete años al estar trazando en una de sus viejas hojas a un padre con su pequeña hija en la baranda de la popa, contándole cuentos que conocía sobre el mar y manteniendo ambos la vista a éste mismo.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

- Pues aquí estamos... primera clase...- informó Ishijouji al entrar al camarote guiado por un empleado cargando una bolsa con cosas importantes y personales – que les parece?- sonrio con cinismo. Mas nadie le respondió.

Sora por su parte solo rodó los ojos por el ego y arrogancia de su prometido... ya no lo reconocía realmente...

- Muy bien, me retiro, tengo que hablar con unos socios... elijan sus habitaciones y acomoden sus pertenencias, hasta luego... – se despidió. Ya cuando iba de salida, recordó algo y regreso a donde Sora – lo lamento... – le dijo y la beso en la mejilla – ahora vuelvo querida – le terminó susurrando.

- Qué educado es, no lo crees hija? – Le comentó la medre mientras sacaba un ropaje algo caro de una maleta – Sora? – Volteó a ver a su hija. No se explicó por qué se comportaba así – Sora, no te preocupes... – se acercó al inmóvil cuerpo de la muchacha – en cuanto lleguemos te puedes casar... – ante ese comentario rápidamente la miro y aparto las manos de la señora de sus hombros.

- No sabes lo que dices, mamá... – sus ojos se tornaron resentidos y tristes. Se quedaron así por un momento, en silencio, para que la menor se apartara dando unas indicaciones a su dama de compañía y secretamente su mejor y única amiga – Mimi, ordena mis cosas en la habitación que desees por favor - la aludida asintió y sólo a ella le mostró una sonrisa como recompensa.- en un momento regreso – dijo secamente y salió de ahí.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Solo le faltaban los detalles finales para concluir con su nueva obra, unos pequeños toques por difuminar y quedaría lista, así que de nuevo miro a sus "modelos" y al instante, en lugar de hacerlo así, su atención se posó en una chica a un par de metros de donde debía concentrarse.

La vio ahí, mirando atenta lo único alrededor: el azul mar y el azul cielo... la expresión que ella tenia era triste y fría, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, aunque no los pudo observar bien, los distinguió por un lindo color chocolate, o se equivocaba? no se inmutó y la siguió mirando, admirando... hasta que ella sintió aquella extraña sensación de que la observaban y miro de reojo al lado donde se encontraba Yamato, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ella... solo sonrío con gracia... tiempo después se fue...

----------

Mientras reposaban en su nueva habitación, Taichi le contaba a su amigo el encuentro que tuvo con una chica mientras exploraba el interior de Athlantic, pero Yamato tenia su mirada fija en el techo pensando en la peculiaridad de aquel pelo rojizo... le pareció muy lindo, pero no solo eso... debía aceptar que ella también le había cautivado pero...

- Hey! Yamato, me estas escuchando? – le reprochó Tai por la falta de educación que cometió en no escucharlo...

- Ah... perdón, qué dijiste? – se despabiló y tímido preguntó al notar que su amigo le llamaba enojado

- Gracias amigo... te estaba contando de la chica que conocí, y tú muy a gusto en las nubes... – un poco burlón

- Chicos! No vienen...? vamos Joe y yo a proa, hay un atardecer muy lindo, pronto oscurecerá, vamos antes de la cena... – les invito el chico Koushirou desde la puerta

- Vamos para que te relajes un poco Yama... – y seguido tomo el brazo de Ishida para conducirlo al lugar que les habían invitado...

Solamente al salir, se dieron cuenta de las verdaderas palabras que les dijo Koushirou "un lindo atardecer", no se equivocó... y, cautivados ocuparon un puesto a la lateral derecha del frente del barco, junto con sus compañeros de habitación

- Verdad que los deja sin palabras? – presumió Joe

- Por supuesto... – murmuro Tai

- Si... – dijo Yamato

Pero no eran los únicos asombrados, personas de la segunda y unas cuantas de la primera clase también admiraban el espectáculo... y eso fue lo que distrajo al único rubio que retiro su vista del paisaje... para observar a cada una de las personas que pasaban por ahí... personas que elegantemente vestían y caminaban, aquellas que portaban trajes pobres, igual que el... personas que mostraban sonrisas, que hablaban educadamente... y a una persona final, a una chica que en su primer vistazo le impresiono...

Al mirarla fue cuando decidió que definitivamente podría abandonar el atardecer y poner toda su vista, atención, todo, a ella... al pelirrojo de su cabello, a su cuerpo muy bien formado, sin exagerar, al fino porte, a su afilado rostro y... a sus ojos rojizos que, como la primera vez, miro hacia abajo, buscando a los penetrantes ojos celestes de quizá el mismo chico de antes... y lo era... ahora, él no podía mostrarse tímido ante la dura mirada de aquella joven, no, no podía... quería hundirse en esos ojos que pensó antes eran color miel o cafés, pero no... ahora los tenia fijos, sin importarle el mundo...

- Si... es hermosa... – llego Koushirou tomando el hombro de Yamato. Así que desvío un poco la mirada de la pelirroja – pero esta fuera de tu alcance, amigo – le volvió a decir cuando de nuevo Ishida postro sus ojos en la señorita

- Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó un tanto extrañado

- Fácil... es la chica mas asediada por los hombres jóvenes de la realeza, su madre es de las mujeres más importantes en ese mundo, y su fallecido esposo murió hace poco... de verdad, no te metas con ella – insistió Kou

- Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, digo, no se ve tan superficial después de...

- Te lo digo en serio, además viene acompañada de Ishijouji, has escuchado de él? – siguió

- Ishijouji Ken? Por supuesto... que ocurre con él? – le volvió a preguntar el rubio

- Pues él es su prometido, viajan a Estados Unidos para efectuar su tan famosa boda

Aquello dejó a Yamato desconcertado. La chica no se veía tan mayor, o al menos no mas que sí mismo... podría bien tener 16 o 17 años... y casarse? En verdad que no se explicaba por qué la "realeza" era tan incomprensible y absurda. Y de pronto llegó el "prometido" al lugar donde la pelirroja dándole indicaciones que ella negaba o lo ignoraba, hasta que la paciencia del chico se perdió y la estrujó del brazo, asustando o haciendo enojar a Sora y optó por empujarlo... después Ishijouji se marchó...

Sus amigos se marcharon, pero a chica seguía ahí, mirando el frente, mientras el muchacho la admiraba... podía ser inalcanzable, rica, hermosa, famosa, y todo lo que las personas pudieran desear pero Yamato Ishida veía a una indefensa, pobre, triste e incomprensible muchacha que solo necesitaba de alguien con quien contar...

En primera clase la primera cena era todo una elegancia, era espectacular... los grandes y deliciosos platillos, maestros tocando música clásica para el peculiar gusto de personajes conocidos del lugar, mesas, manteles, puertas, ventanas, todo... todo lo que portaba Athlantic era exquisito justo para "la primera clase"

La segunda y tercera clase no podían esperar mucho de sus alimentos, pero aun así, todos se encontraban satisfechos con los chefs que se encargaron de sus alimentos... fue delicioso...

----------

Recostado en una de las bancas traseras de Athlantic, Yamato Ishida se mantenía firme, penando en su futuro, en cómo se las arreglaría para sobrevivir junto con su amigo en tierras lejanas a la suya... que tenia que estudiar y trabajar, que no se daría por vencido y que como fuera, no viviría mas a la intemperie, con el viento helado como el que había a su alrededor, era... era deprimente vivir como él lo hizo y confiado en su suerte, lograría cambiar para bien...

Unos tacones y lentejuelas se oía a lo lejos, parecían aproximarse a donde el rubio, cada vez el taconeo aceleraba... pero no presto atención hasta que paso por su lado corriendo aquel ser...

Entreabriendo los ojos, se percató que una chica se dirigió a popa... una chica que no era de su clase, y lo supo por ver aquel fino vestido que traía puesto... pero, no, no podía ser quien imaginaba... aquel pelirrojo pelo no era el que tanto le había fascinado... no lo creía...

Sus lagrimas caían una tras otra sin detenerse... ya n o soportaba aquella situación, quería desaparecer, volverse invisible... morirse... ella no era la madre amorosa que la crió junto al padre mas maravilloso del mundo que se fue de su lado... y aquel chico atento, amable, cariñoso del que se enamoró desapareció tras no verse en años y que el dinero le arrebató... todo era una miseria para esa mente de diecisiete años a la que nunca le hizo falta algo material... hasta que cayó en la cuenta que odiaba el dinero, odiaba el poder... que no volvería a sucumbir en un rostro angelical brindándole el amor que tanto anhelaba...

- Jamas... – murmuro sobre la baranda del barco. La escalo apoyándose en un farol... hasta que alguien se percató de lo que planeaba hacer...

- Si fuera tu... no lo intentaría... – hablo ese "alguien" que vigilaba los movimientos de la pelirroja fumando el casi ya terminado cigarrillo

- Aléjate! No te me acerques... – le advirtió ya del otro lado del barandal

- Bien... – hasta que encontró la excusa perfecta para acercarse – mjm – se quito el pequeño cigarro de los labios y lo mostró – voy a tirarlo... – y astutamente llego al barandal

- VETE! – insistió – no te me acerques

- De acuerdo... – como si nada – que frío esta haciendo, no le parece...?

- Sora... mi nombre es Sora... – completó

- Sora... lindo nombre... mucho gusto, Yamato Ishida... – inteligente como siempre, se le aproximo y le tendió la mano (N/A: Recordemos que Sora esta a punto de aventarse, esta del otro lado del barco ññU) y ella no se negó y se soltó de la baranda para sujetarla también sin soltarse por completo del farol, no era tan tonta... – y bien, que le parece el clima?

- Para qué lo pregunta señor Ishida? – respondió con altanería

- Pues por lo que quiere hacer, como usted piensa saltar y... con mucho respeto, por si no lo sabía el agua del Atlántico esta congelada, y usted señorita esta temblando, solo trae ese lindo vestido, no más

- Y quién se cree que es? Yo sé absolutamente de lo que esta hablando – dijo ofendida

- Pues si lo supiera, sabría que pues... – echando un vistazo al mar – simplemente en la fuerte caída mas la helada agua que por cierto, la sofocaría, no tardaría en morir...

- No me importa... así que aléjese

- Bien, bien – Yamato retrocedió un par de pasos – que sucede? No se iba a tirar?

- Cállese! Usted no sabe lo que es la vida

- Mmm... quizá yo no sepa porque quiera suicidarse – se acerco de nuevo a donde estaba – pero sé lo que significa no poder tener una familia, un hermano al cual cuidar, buscar cada día algo de comer, evitar los asaltos y violaciones en el barrio donde vives, y lo que es quedarte solo por el resto de tu vida, buscando en cada rincón del mundo una oportunidad de vida... si eso es la vida, lo se todo –reitero Yamato mirando al frente – y no entiendo... – mirando a Sora – por qué una hermosa joven, llena de oportunidades puede querer huir de esto sin conocer realmente lo que otras padecen y tienen que lidiar...- ahora Sora no podía imaginar por qué ese chico no busco el método que ella estaba dispuesta a emplear para salir de, comparado con lo que le había dicho, un desacuerdo con su madre y su ambición, como podía nombrarlo cualquiera de la tercera clase – y bien?

- No, no voy a dejar que me ayude, lo voy a hacer...- siguió con su terca idea

- De acuerdo... entonces no me queda otra opción... – dijo quitándose el saco viejo y desarrapado negro, desabrochándose los zapatos gastados y un delgado suéter que siempre iba con el...

- Qué cree que está haciendo? – pregunto Sora al ver como se desvestía

- Pues no me apetece mucho tener que nadar en el hielo pero... no puede ser peor que las aguas al norte de Japón... – Sora no entendió a qué se refería – pero ni modo... me veré obligado a saltar tras usted... sino quiere cargar con una muerte, es mejor que me de la mano para sacarla de aquí, que piensa? Jajaja – rió y después le mostró una sonrisa sincera tras darle la mano que ella tomó sin chistar...

Pero al momento de dársela y subir uno por uno los tubos de la baranda en el segundo, su pie derecho se trabó con su vestido largo y reducido, lo cual causo que resbalara quedando solo sujeta a la mano de Yamato

- AAAh! – Gritó Sora

- No se suelte!

- No lo haré!

- Vaya!... aunque esté en peligro tiene el mismo comportamiento! Jeje – bromeó el rubio para aligerar la tensión de la pelirroja

- No se burle!

- Esta bien, pero trate de subir... sujétese – y Sora trato de tomar el tubo del farol. Lo logro, así fue subiendo hasta quedar tomada de la cintura por Yamato. Pero al intentarla cargar para ponerla sobre el barco el vestido se volvió a atorar, haciendo que al zafarse ambos perdieran el equilibrio y resonara otro de los gritos de Takenouchi y el golpe de ambos.

- QUÉ SUCEDE POR ALLÁ! – gritó un guardia que se aproximaba con otras personas

- SORA! SORA ERES TU! –se escuchó la voz de alguien al que la pelirroja conocía de sobra

- Señor! Si es la señorita! – llego al lugar donde ni Sora ni Yamato se inmutaron en moverse, una posición algo comprometedora: Sora aun aturdida por lo que anteriormente trató de hacer y Yamato sobre ella, mirándola también agotado por el esfuerzo que había hecho para ayudarla...

- Quién demonios eres tu? – preguntó el guardia – tu no eres de primera clase, que haces aquí ¿

- Sora! Sora qué te ha hecho este señor?... apartate – aventó Ken a Yamato sacando a su prometida de los brazos de este último

- Arréstelo...- ordenó el guardia personal de Ishijouji al otro. Obedeció y rapidamente levantaron a Yamato haciendolo hablar

- Tratas de propasarte o qué jovencito?

- Yo no trataba de hacer nada... auch! Eso duele! – le respondió Yamato al estrujar sus manos atrás de su espalda con las esposas.

- Entonces...? habla, porque estas así vestido y encima de mi novia? – ahora e que preguntó fue Ken

- No es lo que piensan! – se defendió el rubio

- Toma, hace frío... – le dijo Ken a Sora mientras le daba su saco – explícate entonces! – le ordenó

- Pues...

_CONTINUARA..._

Notas de Autora:

**Aki les dejo el segundo cap. ... se ke también me van a decir que por qué puse lo mismo de la peli, no? Bueno, lo ke pasa ske casi el principio será igual, nada mas ke ia tengo otras ideas ke saldrán mas adelante, pero komo stoy akostumbrada a saber su punto de vista y a ke kritiken mis historias a su manera kiero ke elijan la recompensa de Yamato por haber salvado a Sora aki stan las opciones, vale?**

**a_) ke acepte el dinero de Ken_**

**_b)ke sora le diga a ken ke 20 dólares es lo ke vale para el y lo inviyte a la cena del dia siguiente_**

**_c) u otra kosa ke c me okurra o ke ustedes sugieran..._**

**Kiero agradecer especialmente los reviews de...**

**_SkuAg, kari y tk 93, Sofia-Princess, NyMpHe HiMmEL, Alexeigirl, Ani, crazy takeshida y soldado dragon..._**

**De verdad Arigatoo por sus komentarios ke me hicieron razonar muchas kosas (escepto el review de alguien ke me dijo ke lo kambiara, ke lo borrara, pero aun asi le agradezco su review...T.T)**

**Ya saben ke sus reviews me kaen de maravilla, asi ke espero y me dejen para seguir la historia**

**SYONARA!**

**ATTE---soraDark666SORATO FOREVER!**


End file.
